Snowball's Journals
by Starren Moonstone
Summary: These are journal entries that Snowball would have written as the book plot was going on. I wrote these for English class.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from _Animal Farm_, George Orwell does. I just write about them.**

**I actually wrote these last year when my English class was reading the book. There are only three, sadly. There were more, but they are missing. Hope you enjoy them.**

**This diary entry would have been written after Old Major's speech.**

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

Snowball here, once again. As I wrote in my last entry, Old Major wanted to talk to all of us animals about a dream he had. Well, he did. his speech was mind blowing. It made me completely realise what the world truly was like.

He did not go into great detail about his dream. He did day that it was about a world where man no longer dweled and animals roamed free. What a world that would be... being able to be free.

Old Major also taught us a song called "Beasts of England." It is a very good song. It talks about freedom of animals. I learned it very quickly and have completely memorised it. Not that it was a hard song to learn.

During the meeting, Old Major talked about a rebellion that would happen. He didn't know when it would happen; just that it would happen. He said that we must prepare for this day. I will start doing so now. Who knows when the perfect opportunity will happen to come rolling in? We could make some kind of weapons... no, we should use our own strength. What would be the point in doing what humans do? They are the enemy and we should not follow in their footsteps.

It is sad that Old Major is going to die soon. He was the one animal every animal looks up to and respects, including me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from _Animal Farm_, George Orwell does. I just write about them.**

**This diary entry would have been written after Snowball is chased off the farm.**

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

Napoleon made the stupidest decision of his entire life. Today was the vote about whether to do the windmill project or not. I gave my heart and sole to persuade the animals to vote for me. And they would have, if Napoleon would have kept himself out of this. He whimpered like a dog would. That would make sense because the next moment, 9 huge dogs came in. I couldn't understand it at first, but then I remembered those cute little puppies Napoleon took to teach. Well, those puppies are not cute any more. They chased me off the farm. One of them almost bit me.

Right now, I'm in the bushes. I have no home, no shelter, and no place to turn. I thought about going to one of the other farms, but I would be a slave all over again and that is the last thing I want. So I decided to spy on my former home. Who knws, Maybe I can make a glorious come back when Napoleon falls.

So far, Napoleon has abolished my little Sunday meetings. How rude! The animals need a democracy, especially if Napoleon is being the leader. He also took all the credit for the idea of the windmill (which to remind you he urinated on). It was my idea. And he makes me look like the enemy and a traitor. I'll tell you, this is going to end badly and Napoleon will regret this one day. I'll make sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from _Animal Farm_, George Orwell does. I just write about them.**

**This is the last entry. It would have been written after the massacre.**

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

Napoleon is crazy. Not that he wasn't before, but he is now and more than ever. Today, he just killed half the farm. All because he thought that he was going to lose his leadership title. He is insane. This was one of the 7 commandments: No animals shall kill another animal. He is the traitor, not me. But I do not have much of a say in that, do I? The interesting thing though is that they blame me for doing everythingbad on the farm. It wasn't me. Yet I do admit I went onto the farm a few times, but I didn't do anything. I was tired of being in the bushes 24/7. So these innocent, possessed (by Napoleon) animals died and went to candy Mountain (if it really exists.)

But that is not the worst of it. Clover and a few of the other animals started singing "Beasts of England" mournfully. I don't blame them. I was tempted the sing along with them when Squeeler came along. He announced that "Beasts of England" has been banished. He told the other animals that it was because the Revolution was over and Animal Farm's enemies had been killed or dealt with. But I know the real reason. This was just another precaution so Napoleon can keep his title. A new song was put in its place, but it is a horrible one. It only praises Napoleon. Old Major would never approve of this. But he isn't here, is he?

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it. I hope you liked them.<strong>


End file.
